


If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now

by CLSL8stars



Series: A Season of Firsts [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLSL8stars/pseuds/CLSL8stars
Summary: Cara and Jamie celebrate the end of the regular season and take another step in their relationship.





	If You Lived Here, You'd Be Home Now

4/9/16

 

Jamie was the last one out of the locker room. The captain shepherded his boys out, grinning and nodding, clapping shoulders, promising to come celebrate with them. Cara returned his sweet kiss and smile, then took his hand as they slowly made their way down the hall, Jamie chattering excitedly.

She giggled at him as she dragged her feet a bit, letting the rest of the group turn a corner in the labyrinth below the arena before she pushed him, startled, against the wall and stood on her toes to attack his mouth with hers. Jamie, stunned, responded on instinct, leaning into the kiss, parting his lips for her tongue, threading his fingers into her hair. Minutes later, breathless, he asked, “What was that for?”

Cara, eyes dark and a little wild, bit her bottom lip and said, “Giddy, smiley, division-winning victory speech captain is, um, a good look on you.”

“Oh,” Jamie laughed. “Uh … thanks? C'mon, let's go celebrate with the boys so we can get home and do some celebrating on our own.” After another quick kiss, he grabbed her hand and led her out to the car.

...

At the bar, they had some drinks, toasted the season, and laughed as the guys told stories on each other, and then the couples started splitting off to head home, getting knowing looks and good-natured — if filthy — chirping from the single guys.

“Ok boys,” Jamie called, laughing, over his shoulder. “Don't get into too much trouble. Captain’s orders!”

Cara looked up at him as they stepped outside. “Sure you're good to drive?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, just had a couple beers. They wore off a while ago. I'm just high on winning now — and you,” he grinned, kissing her quickly but with teeth pulling suggestively at her bottom lip.

Cara giggled and tucked herself under his arm, wrapping hers around his waist.

...

Still amped and chattering nonstop about their upcoming playoff run, Jamie fidgeted with Cara’s hand all the way home. She listened and chimed in when appropriate, but mostly she just watched and smiled. This was a side of Jamie she didn't often get to see. He usually kept the hockey talk to a minimum around her, saying it took enough of his time already. But this … this excited, hopeful, _giddy_ Jamie was infectious. Her face hurt from smiling. She wanted to kiss him senseless.

When they pulled into the garage, he finally noticed her watching him and saw the ridiculous smile on her face.

“What?” he asked. “Oh god. I’ve been talking about hockey all the way home, haven’t I?” Cara nodded. “I’m sorry.” He looked mortified.

Cara giggled. “It's ok, Love. I really enjoyed it. I love seeing you so excited. I told you, it's a good look on you.” She reached up and stroked his cheek with her fingers.

Jamie closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I'm just so … we're in such a good position. It feels good. Really good.”

“Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?”

When he opened his eyes, he looked doubtful. “You have. It's not just me though …”

“I know. But you have been a fantastic captain. Even with Tyler hurt, you've done so well. You deserve a lot of credit, Jamie.”

“I guess,” he dismissed. “I just want it _so bad_ , Baby. So bad I can _taste_ it.”

She leaned across the console and kissed him until she thought she would drown in him.

Coming up for air, she panted, “We should go inside. And continue that. And stuff.” Jamie could only hum in agreement, still softly biting and flicking his tongue at her lips, like he couldn't stop tasting her. With one more quick kiss, though, she pulled away and got out of the car, leaving a slightly dazed Jamie to hurry after her.

He caught up with her in his bedroom, where she was standing at the side of the bed in the clingy longsleeve Stars shirt she had worn to the game and lacy purple panties, her boots and jeans already discarded on the floor. Wordlessly, he ran his hands up her sides, pushing the shirt up until he could pull it off and toss it onto the pile. She dropped her hands to the buttons of his dress shirt, her eyes locked on his, while he traced the purple lace of her bra. When she had his shirt open, she pushed it slowly off his shoulders, fingernails leaving a trail of goosebumps down his arms. Undoing his pants and pushing them off, she felt how hard he already was. She pulled him down to sit on the bed, where she stood between his legs to kiss him.

He unfastened her bra and pulled it off as they kissed, then his hands wandered all over, landing on her hips, fingers dipping under the lace there and pulling her closer, running his hands slowly down her legs, taking the panties with them.

Once they were both naked, Cara began kissing her way down Jamie's neck, then his chest. She took her time, sinking slowly to her knees on the floor, chasing the kisses with her fingertips, watching his ab muscles quiver and tense as she kissed lower. He tangled his fingers into her hair, arching a questioning eyebrow at her as she kissed down the trail of soft hair below his belly button. She smiled mischievously and continued down, taking his cock in her hand and stroking gently while also holding it out of the way, until her lips reached the base.

He hissed a drawn-out _“fuck”_ as she licked a stripe up the underside, making him jump in her hand. She closed her mouth around him and sucked gently, and he leaned back onto his hands to watch her. Dipping her tongue under his foreskin, she swirled it around the head. Jamie squeezed his eyes shut and _whimpered_. He watched again as she alternately teased him with her tongue and surrounded him with her full, red lips, and he tried to keep himself from pushing up into her mouth too hard. She let him get away with small, stuttering hip jerks, but when he got too carried away, she would back off and push him down with her hand. Every time, he would groan but make himself hold still until she let up. When he lost what little control he had, she pulled completely off with an obscene _pop_ and kissed her way back up his body, pushing him back down into the mattress as she straddled him.

“Fuck, Baby, _please_ ,” he begged. “I can’t —”

She shushed him with a finger, and then her mouth was on his, and she was sinking down onto his cock, moaning into the kiss. He was so, so hard. She rocked slowly, shallowly — seeing him so wrecked by her mouth had pushed her pretty close to the edge without even being touched, but she wanted to draw this out just a little more.

Jamie had nearly run out of patience when she took him deeper, biting off little moans into his neck, and he came so hard he nearly blacked out, hands gripping her hips hard enough she would probably have bruises. She finished herself off against him and collapsed with her nails digging into his biceps.

They lay like that for a long time, exhausted, comfortable and drifting in and out of sleep. At some point, the air conditioner kicking on made Cara shiver, the cold air frosty on her damp, exposed skin. Jamie wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, still tangled together, so he was covering her body with his. Holding his weight off of her slightly, he kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and down to her neck, where he nuzzled into her hair and smiled.

“You never cease to surprise me. I love you,” he murmured in her ear. Then he kissed her, slow and tender, and she smiled into the kiss. “C'mon, let's get under the covers and get some sleep.”

…

When Jamie woke up the next morning, Cara wasn't in his bed. He blinked at the clock … it was only 8:00. No shower running, but he smelled coffee. So he rolled out of bed, and after a quick piss and teeth brushing, he threw on some sweats and shuffled off to the kitchen in search of his girlfriend and breakfast.

Well, there was coffee, but no girlfriend. Instead, there was a note on his travel mug, very thoughtfully set in front of the coffee maker.

_Gone home to feed the cat and do some laundry. Buzz me when you get up and come over for breakfast. Love, C_

Jamie sighed. He would rather have woken up to her beautiful face all up in his space on his pillow. But he wasn't one to turn down breakfast, so he shot her a text as he hurried back to his room for a shirt and cap. Then he grabbed his coffee and made the 20-minute drive to her house.

Letting himself in, he smelled bacon.

“You are my favorite!” he called as he made his way into the kitchen.

Cara giggled. “I know real bacon is terrible for you, but I thought you deserved a little cheat.” She looked up from the stove to kiss him. “Good morning, Love.”

“Morning, Beautiful,” he smiled. “I missed you.”

“I wasn't gone long, silly. I left at like 7:15.”

“Too long,” he said as he nuzzled her neck. “Breakfast smells amazing though.”

She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. “Mmmm. There's oatmeal pancakes staying warm in the oven. Omelets will be done in a minute.”

“You are the _best,”_ he said and planted a kiss on her temple. Cara just laughed and retrieved his pancakes.

Jamie sat down and dug into his food and watched Cara cook. He was struck again by how content he was just doing normal, everyday things with her.

“So my sister is coming next weekend to look for a house,” she said as she pushed his omelet onto his plate. “I thought I’d bring her to a game, if that’s cool.”

“Of course,” Jamie replied, smiling. “I’m sure the girls would love to meet her.”

“Yes! It’s going to be really fun having Molly close again. I’ve missed her since she moved to Seattle. And Brian and the twins are really looking forward to meeting you when they come down in a few weeks.”

“Cool. Hopefully they can come to a game too,” he grinned.

Setting her plate down next to his at the bar, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. “Of course they will. You’ll be into the second round by then. And I will be there screaming myself hoarse at every game.”

Jamie sighed happily and turned to hug her. “I love you. I’m so lucky to have you in my life. You’re the best cheerleader,” he kissed her for emphasis, “chef,” a peck on the cheek, “friend,” a longer kiss, “and lover I could ever want.” He smiled, his eyes soft and maybe a little misty.

Cara could only shake her head slightly and bury her face in his chest. When she thought she could manage without her voice breaking, she looked up at him and grinned, “You’re damn right you’re lucky,” which made them both laugh, “but so am I. You make me feel so loved. All the time. I’m so happy Liv made me bring her to that hockey game. I met the most incredible guy.”

“Who is he? I’ll kick his ass. He can’t have you,” Jamie deadpanned.

“Dork!” She smacked him on the chest playfully and kissed him on the nose. “I love you. Eat your omelet before it gets cold.” And she sat down beside him to eat her own breakfast.

“I don’t know how Molly’s going to find a place to live in like a week,” she said between bites. “I mean, she can stay here as long as she needs, but when the boys get here, it’s going to be a little cramped.”

Jamie stopped chewing for a moment. _No guts, no glory,_ he thought, and swallowed. “Um, you could, uh, letthemstayhereandmoveinwithme.”

“What was that?” Cara cocked her head, not sure she’d heard him correctly.

He took a deep breath and tried again, slower and louder. “I was just thinking, um, you could move in with me, and they could live here.” He stared at his plate, unwilling to face possible rejection on her face.

“Jamie, are you serious?”

There it was. He was overstepping. “I mean, it was just an option, you know, if you want to.”

“J, look at me.” He cautiously peered over at her. “Of course I want to. If you’re sure. If you’re not just offering to be polite and help my sister. Do you really want me to?”

Relieved, he nodded, turning toward her. “God yes, Cara. I want you there all the time. I was actually just thinking about it this morning. I want to wake up to your face every day. I want your clothes all mixed up with mine on the bathroom floor — and not just because we undressed each other in there — although I still want to do lots of that,” he grinned. “I want you all up in my space. Even more than you already are. Please move in with me?”

She practically jumped off the barstool and into his arms. “Hell yes I’ll move in with you!”

Squeezing her tightly, he lifted her off her feet, his face buried in her hair. “I was afraid you’d say no, that you’d think I was crazy.”

“Well, you are crazy for wanting my crazy ass living in your house. But you’re my favorite kind of crazy. Now put me down, crazy. I’m hungry,” she laughed.

Jamie gently set her back on her feet and kissed her forehead. “Sorry.”

“We can hug it out after breakfast, hmm?” Her smile lit up the room. Jamie nodded, beaming.

When breakfast was finished, they cleaned up and Jamie ducked into the bathroom for the shower he'd skipped, while Cara folded laundry. She was sitting on her bed, looking around the room, when he emerged.

“You look lost in thought. Are you sure you're ok with this? I know you love this house.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “No, I'm good. I do love this place, but it's not like I'm selling it. Molly loves it too. She helped me find it, actually. And I love you more. Besides, I practically live there already when you’re home.”

Jamie smiled and sat beside her. “So what's on your mind?”

“I was just thinking of what to bring and what to leave. Mostly just the closets and bathroom and personal things need to go. Molly can use the kitchen stuff and furniture since they're not selling the house in Seattle. But, um, I was also deciding what to, uh … sanitize,” she giggled.

Jamie choked. “Oh god. We should uh … yeah. Oh shit. I will never be able to look your sister in the face if we come over here. Especially not in the kitchen.”

By this point, Cara was holding her sides, laughing her head off, while also looking horrified. “I do clean house!!” she shouted, smacking him in the arm.

“I know!” he retorted. “I just … she's your big sister. And we … well, we’ve _done things_ in there. And in here. And the bathroom. And the living room.” He smiled. “Wow.”

“We’ve had a lot of fun in this house,” Cara giggled.

“We have. But I’m really going to love coming home from a roadie and having all my favorite things in one place. Not that you’re a thing —” he added quickly.

“I know what you mean, dork. And I’m going to love snuggling up on your couch in your hoodies, watching your games on tv. Not that I couldn’t do that before, but it didn’t really make sense, with most of my clothes and stuff here. Are you really sure you’re prepared for me to invade your space completely?”

“Absolutely. Cara, that house is huge. I have way more space than I know what to do with. When can we start bringing your stuff over there?”

“This afternoon? I wanna finish laundry, and while I do that, we can pack the rest.”

“Perfect. You tell me what to do.”

“Oooh this is gonna be fun!” she laughed.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Ha ha ha. Like I don’t already answer to you.”

“True, true. Not that you always listen.” Cara quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I do!” he laughed. “I am at your beck and call!”

She scoffed. “Ok then, go fetch my big suitcase from the top of the closet in the other bedroom. Let’s get this party started.”

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted and marched off.

…

Cara hugged Jordie first, then Demers and Tyler. “Thank you, guys. I owe you all dinner.”

“You absolutely do not,” Jordie laughed. “Have you seen these idiots eat?” He dodged a playful punch from Jason. “Besides, you're doing us all a favor by moving in with my baby brother. We probably owe _you_ dinner.”

“I heard that!” Jamie called from the hallway. “What's that supposed to mean?” he glared at Jordie as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh please,” Jason rolled his eyes. “You need the girl here to take care of you. Now Darth will be free to hang with us cool kids.”

“Ok, time for you assholes to leave. Thanks for the help. Now get out,” Jamie shooed at them.

“Hey, what'd I do? I didn't say a word!” Tyler whined indignantly.

“No one buys your innocence, Segs,” Jordie laughed. “Now come on, let's leave the lovebirds alone.” Winking at Cara, he hugged his brother and herded the other two out the door with an over-the-shoulder, “Seeya later! Don't do anything gross anywhere I eat!”

“Oh my god, what did you tell your brother?” Cara giggled as Jamie wrapped her up in his arms.

“I don’t kiss and tell!” he laughed.

“Y'all are all like brothers, not just you and Jordie. They're good guys.”

“They are all my brothers — he’s just the only one with the same DNA. They're pains in my ass. But they'd do anything for me, and I'd do anything for them,” he shrugged.

“I love that. I love your Stars family. They've been so sweet to me.”

“They'd better be or I'll kick their asses,” he winked. “Let's go grab some dinner. I'm starving.”

“You're always hungry!” she chuckled. “But yeah I'm starving too. Let’s go, roomie.”


End file.
